villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Katakuri
Charlotte Katakuri is the second son of the Charlotte Family and one of the 3 Sweet Commanders of Big Mom Pirates. He has a bounty worth 1,057,000,000 berries making him the highest Yonko's crew member even higher than Jack, one of three disasters who are Kaido's right hand men. He is the second son of the Yonko Charlotte Linlin. History Katakuri was first introduced after shooting down an uncooperative guest at the tea party, he explained to Bege of what would of happened if the guest had gone through before stating he knows what the latter would say. Katakuri would soon partake in the festivities of the wedding but soon caught a glimpse into the future which caused him to foresee Pudding on her knees crying. Confused, Katakuri moved to see the cause which would turn out to be Sanji calling Pudding's third eye beautiful which left her unable to shoot him. As Pudding was unable to carry out the plan, Big Mom signaled the officiating priest to take the shot but Katakuri saw Sanji would dodge it and flicked one of his jellybeans at him to do the job. To his surprise, Sanji evaded the shot which struck the priest causing the Straw Hat to glare at him. Katakuri then leapt in front of his mother as Big Mom questioned what happened to Pudding though Katakuri told her that was the least of her worries due to the impending chaos that Katakuri stated that he couldn't stop as several clones of Luffy emerged from the cake. As duplicates of Luffy were unleashed into the venue, the real Luffy attempted to break the photo of Carmel. Katakuri stopped him with his Devil Fruit powers and immobilized him. When Big Mom was accusing him of interfering with her business, Katakuri informed her of Luffy's intentions before demanding to know how Luffy knew about the photo. Jinbe then freed Luffy using black tea before claiming that he was the one who told Luffy about the photo. In the ensuing conflict, Katakuri foresaw a horrific future and approached Luffy and Bege. He ordered Bege to kill Luffy, but the latter outright refused before initiating his plot to assassinate Big Mom. As Katakuri went after Luffy, he told Perospero to shoot the Vinsmoke Family to death. Bege tried to hold Katakuri back by shooting him, but the bullets had no effect on him due to his Logia powers. Jinbe and Pedro then tried to fight him, but he managed to get past them and used his ability to pin Luffy down. However, despite his efforts, Luffy managed to show Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom, causing her to start screaming. Abilities and Powers As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to Big Mom herself. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 suggests that the World Government views him as an extreme threat. Katakuri has great physical strength, able to flick jellybeans with enough force to use them like bullets. He also has considerable accuracy, as he managed to hit Jigra from so far away that Bege did not even notice him. Haki Katakuri is capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He was able to detect a revenge plot on Big Mom that would have ensued seconds after. His predictions were shown to be accurate when he knew how Capone Bege would respond. Bege recognized him as the greatest obstacle to his own assassination plan. Katakuri also possessed Busoshoku Haki as he demonstrated on Luffy. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Protective Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Hybrids Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Insecure